


Like Dancing

by Savageseraph



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overthinking, Romance, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: Marwan needs to learn to relax and not overthink.  It's the hardest and easiest thing he's ever done.
Relationships: Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mriaow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mriaow/gifts).



“Stop!”

Marwan frowned at the command. His expression might have carried more weight if he wasn’t flat on his back blinking up at the ceiling and wondering how he ended up there instead of his sparring partner. Mila offered him a sympathetic smile and a hand up. As he got to his feet, Marwan saw Kiki and Charlize moving together like partners who had months, instead of days, to practice their deadly dance. Sleek, brutal, beautiful. That was how he and Luca were supposed to look, but only one of them managed it. And Marwan was painfully aware that it wasn’t him.

“You do it like this.” Daniel Hernandez, their fight choreographer, took Marwan’s place with Mila, and they ran through the sequence Marwan was struggling with, first at full speed, and then more slowly so that each move was distinct. Marwan chewed on his lip as he watched every step, block, and strike and tried to commit it to memory. They ran through the sequence again; then Daniel gestured for Marwan to take his place as he descended on Matthias.

When Mila stepped away from him to grab her water bottle, Marwan did the same. Across the room, Luca raised an arm to block an incoming blow from a stuntman. He ducked, avoiding what would be a bullet in the film as he scooped up a gun from the ground, rolled into a crouching position, and “shot” his attacker. All in one fluid, interconnected series of moves. He made it look natural, effortless. 

On more than one occasion, Luca had offered to help him practice some of the fight sequences. Each time, Marwan turned him down. Having their bodies strain against each other as they grappled would only serve to have him focus on one thing, and that thing wasn’t usually done in body armor in the middle of a battle. A man in that situation couldn’t afford distraction, and Luca was a distraction wrapped in desire wrapped in temptation. 

His gaze didn’t leave Luca as he took several long swallows of water. Sometime during their sessions, Luca’s shirt had torn, the rip exposing a stretch of skin across his abdomen. Marwan’s fingers curled as he imagined running his nails lightly across that skin and watching Luca shiver in response.

“You know what your problem is?”

Marwan almost choked as Mila’s question pulled him out of thoughts as intoxicating as they were inappropriate. He had boundary issues. Bad ones. Ones he needed to get under control. He turned his attention to Mila. 

“I have a problem?”

Mila snorted. “If you’re like most of us, you have more than one. But yeah. You do. You overthink things.” She cut off his objection before he could voice it. “You do.” She took his water bottle from him and tossed it away from them along with hers. “You’re doing it now.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Except trying to avoid having wicked thoughts about my coworker. And worrying the sharp-eyed woman might have seen them.

“Mmmhmm.” Mila walked a slow circle around him. “We haven’t even started working on the sequence, and you’re all tensed up. You’re thinking about how I’m going to move and how you’re going to move on down the whole chain. And when you do that, your muscles lock up, and you can’t move the way you need to. Or you have to put more effort into it because you’re fighting yourself and me.” 

“So you’re a psychologist now too?” He hoped that didn’t sound as defensive as he feared.

“I’m a woman of many talents” was all Mila said as she stepped behind him, touching his thigh, then his hip to adjust his stance. “You know, if you let down your guard and relaxed, you might even enjoy it.”

If he relaxed, even a little, he might cross the room, shove Luca against the wall, and… Marwan shook his head, rubbed at the back of his neck. “You say that like it’s the easiest thing in the world.”

“And you say it like it’s harder than scaling Everest.” She tilted her head to the side, giving him an appraising look. “Don’t think of it as fighting.”

“But we’re fighting.”

“No, we’re running through a choreographed series of moves that makes it look like we’re fighting.” Mila flashed him a grin. “Think of it like dancing.”

“Dancing?”

“Yeah. Dancing has its own moves. Its own rhythm.” She took her position opposite him, falling into defensive stance. “Like dancing. Except with more fists and shooting.”

Marwan chuckled. “I suppose that depends on where you go dancing.”

She laughed delightedly. “Point.” She raised a hand, fingers curling to call him closer. “Come at me, Baryshnikov.”

And he did, and it might not have been effortless, but it was easier.

Like dancing.

###

By the time Daniel was satisfied with his progress, Marwan ached all over. The soft pain just under his skin ran in counterpoint to the adrenaline that still hummed through him. Before the high faded, Marwan wanted to be stretched out on his sofa running through tomorrow’s lines. If he was lucky, his castmates would have already left for dinner, and he wouldn’t have to deflect invitations to join them. Luck, however, was a fickle lover. He frowned at Mattias as the other man scrolled through something on his phone. 

“Long day, mmm?” Matthias gave him a quick once over as Marwan dropped heavily to the bench in front of his locker, toeing off his shoes and socks. 

Marwan shed his sweaty shirt, then raised his arms over his head, arching his back and neck as he stretched. “Long enough.” 

“We’re going to grab some food. Want us to wait?”

“No. Go on ahead.” He managed a tired smile. “I don’t want to be responsible for what the ladies would do to someone who came between them and dinner.”

Matthias laughed, clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re a true friend. I’ll text you. In case you want to meet us later.”

“Thanks.” Marwan nodded toward the exit. “Now get the hell out of here so I can get clean.”

“Sure you don’t need help scrubbing your back?” Matthias dodged the shirt Marwan lobbed in his direction. His laughter followed him out of the room.

After he finished stripping down, Marwan headed to the showers as he worked on a knot between his neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed softly as the tension crested and then broke. Rounding a corner, he took the next few steps blind as he rolled his neck, raised and lowered his shoulders, to work out more of strain. He was looking forward to hot water working its magic and making him feel a step closer to human again. However, when he opened his eyes, the tension that had been slowing dissipating shot back through him.

Luca stood under one of the showerheads, humming softly as water coursed down his back. Marwan’s gaze followed the path the water took: over Luca’s shoulders, down his back, over his ass, down the insides of his thighs. All places Marwan ached to touch. He knew this was a dangerous pleasure to indulge, knew he should look away and focus on cleaning up. He knew he didn’t have any business wondering what Luca’s skin would taste like or which spots on his back were the most sensitive. He knew he shouldn’t wonder how it would feel to sink his nails into Luca’s perfect ass or what sorts of sounds he might make as Marwan tongued him open. 

_Fuck’s sake._ He shook his head, hoping to derail that train of thought before his body could respond to it more than it already started to. He picked a shower that put some distance between him and Luca and cleared his throat before he turned on the water. 

Luca started, then visibly relaxed when he saw Marwan. “Hey.” His gaze ran down Marwan’s body, no doubt looking for bruises that Marwan seemed to collect more than the others after fight choreography.

“Hey.” Marwan thanked all the gods in heaven that he had the foresight to stand so that his body shielded evidence of his arousal from Luca. He groaned in relief as the hot spray sank into sore muscles and started easing some of the ache. “I thought everyone had already gone to dinner.”

Luca turned his face to the ceiling, eyes closed as he rinsed lingering suds of shampoo out of his hair. “I guess the time got away from me. I was daydreaming about sinking into…one of those giant baths. Sinking in and just…mmmm…enjoying the heat around me.” A soft smile curved his lips. “You meeting the others after…?” He gestured toward Marwan and the shower without opening his eyes.

Thinking too much about Luca’s words was a bad idea, but Marwan’s imagination had no such qualms, helpfully providing an image of Luca stretched out in a decadently large bath. His head resting on the lip of the tub, his neck arched, his lips perfectly positioned for someone to lean over, tease his mouth open, and kiss him until those remarkable blue eyes were heavy with need. Until he pulled their hand under the water to wrap around his cock, and….

“ _No._ No, I don’t think so.” The first word came out more forcefully than Marwan intended. He just hoped the others didn’t show the strain he felt as his cock hardened. He was going to need to turn the water to ice if he planned on escaping the room with any shreds of his dignity intact.

“Not in the mood?”

Marwan tried to focus on scrubbing off the sweat of the afternoon instead of responding to Luca’s words. From the time they met in London for the chemistry reads for their parts, their energy connected, even though they were strangers. Now that they knew each other, Luca’s blend of passion and sensitivity, honestly and sweetness, made opposite him so easy. However, it also made keeping boundaries between them harder than the cock currently demanding his attention. 

“Marwan?”

“Oh, sorry.” He returned Luca’s smile. “No. I was hoping for a quiet evening.”

“Ah.” Luca nodded, then turned his face back into the spray.

Marwan used the opportunity to let his gaze move over Luca and drew in a sharp breath at the arousal Luca wasn’t bothering to conceal. He looked away quickly, fists curling in frustration, as he stubbornly refused to consider all the ways he could help Luca handle that. The silence between them spun out as Marwan washed off the afternoon’s grime.

_Distraction. Wrapped in desire. Wrapped in temptation._ He clung to the words, a desperate mantra that offered none of the protection he very much needed against his castmate’s many charms.

As Marwan’s thoughts turned to ways he might convince Luca to leave and keep the situation between them from becoming more awkward than it already was, he didn’t realize Luca had moved closer until he reached to place his hand against the wall and touched warm skin. Luca leaned back against the tiles close enough to Marwan that the spray from the showerhead rained down on him as well. Marwan found himself transfixed by a water drop that trembled at the base of Luca’s throat before cutting across his chest. It clung to his nipple for one breath, then another, until it dropped off. 

“And did you want to be alone? For your quiet evening?”

Marwan felt the blush heating his cheeks as he tore his gaze from Luca’s chest, but focusing on his face wasn’t much better. A decidedly wicked smile curved Luca’s lips. It grew sharper as he noticed where Marwan’s attention landed. “Or perhaps were you hoping for some company?” 

_Fucking hell._ Marwan took several deep breaths as he vainly fought his body’s insistence that the question was an invitation. “I’m not sure I really thought about it.”

_Liar_ He was a fucking a liar. Nothing he’d thought about since he gotten to the showers had been a solitary act.

“No? Hmmm. That’s interesting.” Luca tipped his head to the side. “Do you know what I expect?”

Marwan shook his head as he struggled the urge to lean toward Luca, pulled in by the other man’s gravity and his own burning need.

Luca leaned closer, close enough that Marwan could feel lips graze his ear as he murmured. “I expect that Joe wouldn’t be so fucking coy with Nicky.”

He squeezed his eyes shut as a shudder ran through him. “Luca.…”

“Shhhh, bello.” Marwan heard the purr in Luca’s voice as a finger against his lips. “I mean a hopeless romantic might not be as direct as Nicky, but I’m sure he wouldn’t be coy.” 

Marwan shook his head, not aware of what he was trying to deny. He couldn’t think clearly. Hell, it felt like he could barely breathe. “I….” The finger pressed more insistently, and it burned every ounce of willpower Marwan had not to take it into his mouth.

“I expect Joe would ask for what he wanted.” Luca’s lips trailed up the side of Marwan’s neck. They were soft. _So soft._ “If he had to ask at all. After all the centuries together, after all the times they’ve fought and fucked, I bet they don’t even need words. Mmmm? Just the right expression? The right…touch?” Light fingers skimmed down Marwan’s side to settle on his hip.

Marwan groaned. “Nic—” _Oh, hell no._ “Luca, this isn’t… We…” His objections were cut off as Luca slipped a finger into his mouth. 

For an instant, Marwan’s entire world stopped. Weeks of desire that had been growing stronger and sharper crystallized into a single moment. A handful of seconds. Into how he responded to something he couldn’t dismiss as friendly flirting. He closed his mouth around Luca’s finger and gently sucked. 

“Oh, mio dio, è stupendo.” The way Luca’s words tumbled out in a breathless rush, made Marwan swirl his tongue around Luca’s finger and suck harder. “ _Fuck._ ” He slipped a second finger into Marwan’s mouth. “You have no idea how often I’ve come imagining your mouth stretched around my cock.” Luca pulled his fingers back before thrusting back in slowly. 

Marwan let his head fall back against Luca’s shoulder. His eyes slipped closed as he sucked on Luca’s fingers. _Not here. Not now. Anyone could walk in._ The protest was weak, reflexive. When you ached for something as long as he had, raw need overrode reason.

“I’ve done so many filthy things to you. And you loved every one of them.” Luca’s other hand slid over his hip and across his stomach before curling around Marwan’s cock and squeezing gently. “Do you think you’ll enjoy finding out how much you love them too?”

Luca’s fingers only partially muffled Marwan’s startled shout as his body tightened and his hips thrust hard into Luca’s hand.

“You want company tonight. You need it.” Luca shifted then, angling his body so that he was pressed against Marwan’s back. “ _We_ need it.” They both groaned as Luca rubbed against him. “We’ve waited long enough, no?” 

_I need whatever you’ll give me._ Marwan couldn’t bring himself to voice the words. They felt too honest. Too raw. Instead, he turned, brought their cocks together, and curled his hand around them. He smiled as a shudder ran through Luca. “I need _you_.” 

“You have me.” Luca murmured the words just before he licked at Marwan’s lips, encouraging them to part for him before he kissed Marwan deeply. Their tongues thrusting and rubbing, tasting and teasing. “You always have, habibi.” 

“I have?”

Luca laughed softly. “I thought so. You didn’t actually ever think that I offered to help you with choreography because I wanted an excuse to have my hands on you?”

“I thought it was only me.” Marwan smiled sheepishly at Luca’s astonishment.

“It wasn’t.” Luca’s fingers curled around Marwan’s, and their hands began to move. “And I’m tired of waiting. He nuzzled Marwan’s ear, then nipped the lobe sharply. “Tired of waiting to taste you, to watch as I sink into you, to hear you choke out my name when I make you come.”

Marwan’s nails dug into the back of Luca’s neck. He wanted those things too. Those and so many more. But there would be time all that later. Now, he wanted to savor learning the perfect rhythm and pressure to make Luca moan, to delight in the delicious scrape of nails against overly sensitive skin, to relish the pleasure of thumbs teasing out spots that drew curses and pleas from Luca’s lips. 

“Marwan, please…” 

The words, sharp with need, murmured into his year, and a tightening of Luca’s fingers around their cocks made Marwan come first, spilling into their hands a few breaths before Luca. Almost as one, they offered their fingers to the other’s lips, licking and sucking before the water could wash them clean.

They leaned into each other, sated, foreheads touching. Marwan reached out to trace Luca’s smile, the line of his jaw. Luca’s stroked up and down his side. Neither of them said a word. They didn’t need to. Instead, they let eyes and fingers indulge in their own wordless of eloquence. The wonder of it, Marwan thought, was how it felt effortless. How natural.

Just like dancing.

Translations (according to Google):

Habibi – Beloved, my love  
Bello – Beautiful (noun)  
Bellisimo – Beautiful (adj)  
Oh, mio dio, è stupendo - Oh my god, that's amazing.


End file.
